heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Growling
Heroes do this when they are angered or embarressed, they growl or snarl or show their teeth by not growling or snarling by gritting them in anger. Usually animals when they are angered their mouths are open by snarling or growling or closing them showing their teeth by gritting on them and snarl and growl. Humans when angered or embarrassed they growl by opening or closing their mouth gritting or none gritting their teeth. Here are examples, if a hero or character makes a person angrier enough it kind of like an glare with the eyes but with snarling, growling, and showing teeth, you will see she/he doing it. If an human or animal is hungry they will drool from the mouth, snarling, growling, and sometimes gritting teeth. If a human or animal gets hurt you will hear a lot of growling in pain and gritting teeth. Embarrassment you will hear growling and you will see them gritting their teeth. Examples * Shero wrathfuly snarling at Cizer, who killed Cemil. * Gohan does this when he's angered and growls and grit his teeth when someone threatens his family, himself, or friends, or humanity. He also does this when he's in his Great Ape form. * Bruce Wayne when he was fighting Superman you can clearly tell he's really furious at Superman because him growling and gritting his teeth. * Twilight Sparkle when her Library got totally destroyed and blowing up by Tirek it wasn't pretty because she was really angry about it by gritting her teeth and went full berserk in him. On Equestria girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight was again angry when the Dazzlings were cheating when they were in their true form using their sonic sound ability trying to push the Rainbooms off the stage. Twilight didn't like it and furious by gritting her teeth. * Sumire in her berserk form. She doesn't get angry but she craves for destructions and killing other people. She smirks and laughs manically and growls. But at the end when her friend killed her boyfriend (who thinks he's a bad guy) she went totally mad and gritting her teeth and constantly growling. * Rick Grimes when you make him angry he will grit his teeth and go all on you. By killing you or punching you if you threatened his family or himself. * Daryl Dixon you need watch out for him because he's badass and he doesn't take stranger kindly if they threatened his family. * Blue snarls and showing her teeth when she senses the Indominus Rex coming. * Tiger growls with rage at Chula when he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon * Stitch when he wasn't with Lilo and trained to be good. He goes berserk on everything he sees because that's how he's created. But when he does he growls, hiss, barks, or show his teeth. * Squidward Tentacles often does this to SpongeBob and Patrick when they repeatedly annoy him. * Bolt growls angrily at the dog catcher movie producer thinking he's an threat an thinking he's a bad guy who took Penny and one of Calico's henchmens. * Sunset Shimmer the worst gritting teeth parts when you get her super angry is when she done a arguement over Sci-Twi after she uses the magic on the Humane 4. The other part she literally was super angry and gritting her teeth in all Equestria Girls Forgotton movie. * Queen Novo snarls at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her pearl. * Courtney angrily snarls at Gwen when Chris shows all of the clips of Gwen making out with Duncan from Total Drama World Tour that he found on Sierra's Gwuncan Blog. * Applejack gritted her teeth and shook violently after Vignette is innocent that she didn't vanished her friends by her phone, which is a lie. Quotes Gallery IMG_0689.JPG|Blue snarling when she senses the Indominus Rex Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero wrathfuly snarling at Cizer, who killed Blacky. IMG_0699.PNG|Discord gritting his teeth in anger and growling when Spike and Big McIntosh laughing at his anger because of the game Ed Rage.png|Ed growling as a result of a pebble getting stuck in his shoe. IMG_0546.JPG|An angry Gohan because Vegeta kept on punching and kicking at Goku rapidly almost killing him to death IMG_0549.PNG|Twilight Sparkle as a human angry at the The Dazzlings by using their sonic sounds and trying to cheat IMG_0554.GIF|Rick Grimes going berserk by stabbing and slicing with a knife on Dan because he had sex on Carl Grimes and threatened to kill him Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|An angry Tiger growling at Chula when he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon IMG_0696.GIF|A berserk Stitch growling and barking when he ruining Lilo's bedroom Gwenangry.jpg|Gwen angrily snarling at Lindsay. Bigez_Courtney_Rankings.png|Courtney angrily snarling at Gwen when Chris shows all of the clips of Gwen making out with Duncan from Total Drama World Tour that he found on Sierra's Gwuncan Blog. Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star growling angriliy at SpongeBob for calling him "Tubby". IMG_0804.PNG|Bolt growling and gritting his teeth in anger after the dog catcher movie producer grabbed him so he cannot make Bolt see Penny that she's actually okay IMG_0891.PNG|Sunset Shimmer gritting her teeth in anger after she thinks Trixie is behind her friends memory loss Lori_Enraged_S1E15B.png|Lori Loud angrily snarling at Lincoln Loud for calling Ronnie Anne Santiago rude, gross and totally annoying at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet Restaurant. Queen_Novo_becoming_enraged_MLPTM.png|Queen Novo angrily snarling at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her pearl. Powerpuff rage.gif|The Powerpuff Girls are furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing candy. Dan furious.PNG|Dan furiously hits Alice on the head really hard. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph angrily snarling at Arrow for calling him a reject. IMG_1368.PNG|Nick Clark growls in pain after two dogs attacked him IMG_1400.PNG|Applejack gritting her teeth in anger when Vingette told her friends she innocent that she didn't made her friends disappeared on her phone which is a lie incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-8537.jpg|Mr. Incredible gritting his teeth in anger as he threatens Mirage's life if Syndrome refuses to release him. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|The Beast growls at Belle, when she tries to tend to his wounds. 02 theximpulse 032.jpg|Shadowcat growling at Avalanche. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger growling. bandicam 2018-08-04 18-09-41-691.jpg|Luffy gritting his teeth to had enough of Tesoro's gold Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events